In a terminal device, such as a notebook PC, a mobile PC, a PDA and a mobile telephone, which comprises a first casing provided with a keyboard portion and a second casing provided with a display portion, a biaxial hinge which couples the first casing and the second casing is known.
Conventionally, among such biaxial hinges, the one described in JP Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2016-1052, which is proposed by the applicant, is known. In the biaxial hinge described in JP Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2016-1052, a first hinge shaft attached to a first casing and a second hinge shaft attached to a second casing are assembled via a plurality of coupling members such that these hinge shafts are rotatable in parallel to each other, wherein rotation controlling means consisting of synchronous rotation means, friction torque generating means, drawing means, and so on, for controlling a rotation of the first hinge shaft and the second hinge shaft are provided; the rotation controlling means can certainly control the rotation of the first hinge shaft and the second hinge shaft, but cannot adjust a distance between two axes of the first hinge shaft and the second hinge shaft.
On the other hand, a terminal device such as a notebook PC and a cellular phone faces a challenge to be thinner, and the challenge increases in importance year by year; and if a biaxial hinge as described above is used, there is a problem in that it is not compatible with a thinner terminal device, because the distance between two axes required for the hinge itself determines a thickness of a first casing and a second casing. Furthermore, a total thickness of terminal devices varies from manufacturer to manufacturer, which requires a manufacture of biaxial hinges with varying thickness depending on varying thickness of such terminal devices, so that a manufacture of the hinges is extremely complicated.